Chapter 1
Chapter 1 | Chapter 2 > This page shows the events that occur chronologically in the plot of Eilimint Goddess. For more smaller details about the plot, please feel free to click the links in blue. The Beginnning The Destruction of Startak *You are introduced to Yami and Kori who are shown to be sparring with eachother. *The two retire as another character, Granny, calls them into their house. Granny is revealed to be their adoptive guardian. *A dark cloud of smoke begins to approach their town which is revealed to be named Startak. *After some minor suffocation, Yami, Kori, Granny, and the other two kids, Lucy and Gamu, burst out of their house. Many other Startak residents do the same. *Granny orders everyone in Startak to flee the village to the east. She then tells Yami, Kori, Gamu, and Lucy to go look for other suffering civilians. *Around this time, the suffocating smoke begins to settle on Startak and reacts with the houses, bursting them all into flames. *After rescuing more villagers and returning to Granny, Lucy, Gamu, and Kori realize that Yami is no longer with them. Kori bravely goes back into town to search for Yami. *Kori finds Yami helping a trapped traveler. He assists Yami and the three of them flee to the nearest exit of Startak to the west. *The freed traveler is revealed to be a girl named Hera. The Road to Sellage *Yami explains that they need to head north to the port town of Sellage. Apparently, Granny always told her children that if anything were to happen to Startak, she had an empty residence waiting for them in Sellage. *Hera says that she is a traveling level 3 Earth sorcerer which is why she was in Startak. *After revealing to Hera his skills, Kori goes into the woods to make a make-shift javelin. *Meanwhile, Yami spies a monster watching them. He reveals his retractable claws which he uses to slay the monster. *During this, Yami insults Kori for not being prepared fast enough to which Kori becomes mildly angry. *After feasting on the slain monster, Yami, Kori, and Hera, set up camp for the night. *The next morning, the trio wakes up and continues north. *Along the way, Hera explains that she recently preformed her task that would let her obtain her level 4 badge from a master in Sellage. Kori comments that this level system is too complicated. *Yami sees Sellage from on top of a hill indicating that they are almost there. Arrival in Sellage *Kori, Yami, and Hera all arrive in Sellage the port town. The group splits up with Kori and Yami looking for Granny's back-up apartment while Hera goes to find the welcoming center that would be the location of the master who would give her the level 4 badge. *Kori and Yami find the apartment and meet up with Granny, Lucy, Gamu, and the younger kids. *Granny asks the four to come upstairs with her. *Granny begins to explain that the time has come for her to dismiss them leaving everyone in a shock. She says that she has raised them for long enough and that now is the time for them to go out into the real world and become their own persona. *Just then a knock comes at the door from one of the younger children. The child explains that there is someone at the main door with a package for Granny. *Granny goes to receive the package and brings it upstairs to open it. *It is revealed to contain multiple weapons: a new javelin for Kori, an aim enhancing lens for Gamu, a shape-changing pewter staff for Lucy, and a cross bow for Yami as a parting gift before they leave. Granny makes a joke to Yami saying that she should have gotten him nail filers instead. *Kori, Yami, Lucy, and Gamu then go to say their final goodbyes to Granny and her younger kids before heading off on their new adventure. *Now outside, the four split up, Kori goes south east from Sellage, Lucy goes south west, Gamu says he was going to take a boat, and Yami said he was going to stay in Sellage for a while. *Kori makes his way to the western exit and spots Hera coming out of the welcoming center. He goes up to her and the two make an agreement to travel together. *Kori reveals that he really wanted to go to Den while Hera mentions that she will wait with him until the next master calls on her. *Kori and Hera then set off on their new adventure! Category:Plot